INMORAL
by Sthefynice
Summary: Porque no había otra palabra en la cuál definir nuestra relación. "Iku, yo nunca te he visto cómo mi hermana menor, siempre te he visto cómo mi mujer." ¿Podemos pelear para salvar nuestras almas?


_Hace un par de años (Para ser más precisa), me vi esta grandiosa OVA. _

_Me quedé con esa sensación de querer más, pero lo dejé pasar por el momento._

_Ahora que volví a verme la OVA después de tanto tiempo, mi curiosidad me llevó a buscar fanfics de esta pareja. Me sorprendí (A la par que me alegré), que habían por lo menos fanfics de esta OVA en español. _

_Me animé a escribir el mío, y aquí está. Es corto, y de hecho viene siendo cómo un resumen (Agregando algunos detalles) de lo que vimos en pantalla. _

_No tiene caso que en esta ocasión escriba unas notas finales, así que espero que les guste ^^ Sé que no hay muchos lectores (Y escritores) de este Fandom, pero lo escribí para mí y para las "pocas" personas que les encanta el Incesto n_n_

_Por último, quisiera dedicar este OneShot a una escritora muy leída y apreciada por moi, _**Ai Utae.**La Reina del Kagaminecest, para mí ;) Espero que te guste ^^

* * *

**INMORAL**

**Summary: **Porque no había otra palabra en la cuál definir nuestra relación. "Iku, yo nunca te he visto cómo mi hermana menor, siempre te he visto cómo mi mujer." ¿Podemos pelear para salvar nuestras almas?

**ADVERTENCIAS: **Realmente nada fuera de lo normal; OneShot corto con escenas limes incestuosas y lenguaje no muy apto para Kids.

* * *

**I.**

Yori Yuki podía considerarse cómo el hombre más afortunado en la faz de la Tierra.

Era el más inteligente de su clase, el más popular con las chicas... Y en estos momentos, tenía en sus brazos ala chica más hermosa e importante para él: Su hermana menor, Iku.

Desde que tenía memoria, había estado inocentemente enamorado de su hermana gemela. Era un oscuro secreto que Yuki se esforzaba por ocultar. Había sido un enorme privilegio en que a sus padres no les molestara el hecho de que compartieran la habitación, pese a que ambos eran de distintos sexos.

Pero en la pubertad, Yuki descubriría que tal acto desencadenaría una inmensa agonía, tortura cerebral y muchas, muchas, poluciones nocturnas.

Resultaba bastante incómodo, excitante y a la vez doloroso compartir la habitación con su despistada y torpe hermana menor.

_"¿Porque Ella?" _-Se atormentaba repetidas veces, tratando por todos los medios de olvidarla.

Incluso se había acostado con Tomoka Kusunoki, la mejor amiga de Iku para intentar superarla.

_Pero nadie podía sacar a Iku de su corazón._

Y Yuki más temprano que tarde explotaría.

* * *

**II.**

Cada noche, cada mañana, cada tarde... Ver sus labios y no poder besarla, contemplar su frágil y delicado cuerpo y no poder abrazarla... Tan cerca, tan lejos y sin saber exactamente que hacer..., ésta situación definitivamente se hacía más y más insoportable.

-Nadie te va a amar cómo yo, Iku. -Le aseguró en sus brazos una noche, después de probar sus gloriosos labios por primera vez.

Se iría al Infierno gustoso si por lo menos en vida estuviera así con ella. Su amor por la peli-rosa era tan fuerte que por ella ardería en las mismas llamas del Infierno después de la muerte. Pues _"Kami-Sama" _no aprobaba y tenía estrictamente prohibido el Incesto para sus criaturas, y toda persona que lo practicara ardería directamente en las llamas del Infierno en cuánto muriera.

Nada personal, sencillamente Inmoral.

_"Onegai Kami-Sama... Permíteme ser sólo yo el que tenga que cargar con la Cruz, con los pecados que conlleven nuestra relación. Iku no tiene la culpa de nada... Perdónala. Perdona nuestros pecados y nuestras almas; perdóname por ser sólo yo el pecador."_

Y mientras clamaba Misericordia en la Iglesia bajo la luz de la Luna, seguía maravillosamente perdido bajo los insistentes y dulces besos de Iku, su primer y único gran amor.

-Yuki... Te quiero.

¿Acaso la vida no podía ser más maravillosa?

Que gloriosas palabras dichas por la persona que más adoraba y significaba tanto para él.

Ahora definitivamente podía morir tranquilo, teniendo a Iku entre sus brazos y saberse dueño de su alma y corazón.

* * *

**III.**

La Primera Vez de ambos siempre la había fantaseado de mil maneras y de diversos finales agradablemente felices.

Pero el hecho de que Iku le arrastrara hacia el barrio de la ciudad y que le demandara que la tomara rápidamente, cómo una vulgar puta barata, le cabreó.

¿Qué acaso no tenía idea de cuántas veces; cuántos _años _había soñado con éste momento para luego terminarlo en menos de 10 minutos de placer?

_Y una mierda._

Demonios que jodidamente se tomaría su tiempo para besarle, en marcarla cómo suya para luego finalmente hacerle el amor cómo Dios manda.

Y apostaría que luego de eso, era totalmente seguro que después no sólo adoraría su corazón, sino su cuerpo y que ya no tendría más control y dominio de sus apasionantes impulsos.

* * *

**IV.**

-Nee Yuki, ¡Me juraste que siempre ibámos a estar juntos! ¿Qué quieres decir con que te vas a otra ciudad?! -Te reclama angustiada entre lágrimas, y por acto reflejo te dan ganas de llorar junto a ella y estrecharla entre tus brazos.

Juraste golpear a cualquier cabrón que intente pasarse de listo y hacer sufrir a tu adorada hermanita, ¿Con qué moral pretendes consolarla?

Te separas un poco de ella y te pierdes en su mirada. Esos ojos tristes inundados de exigentes preguntas... ¿Cómo explicarle que cambiarse de ciudad, que cambiarse de Preparatoria, era más por su bien que por el de él?

Estos últimos días junto a Iku no los cambiaría por nada del mundo.

Pero la vida continuaba y tristemente uno tenía que avanzar; así le gustara el rumbo o no.

-Iku... Te amo. -Le confesaste esa noche entre besos; tu peli-rosa se había puesto muy melancólica. Deseabas ardientemente quitarle esa expresión desolada y cambiarla por una de esas cálidas y despreocupadas sonrisas que te quitan el aliento una vez que las ves.

Le besaste sensualmente el cuello. Te preguntaste vagamente si el amor que tienes por tu hermana no había límites.

Y una mierda te importó.

-Yuki... Por favor... _Por favor _no me dejes. -Te suplicó con la voz quebrada, y tu corazón se oprimió al ver nuevas lágrimas formándose en sus ojos. Con todo tu amor, besaste cada una de esas gotas saladas mientras seguía penetrando con dulzura su delicioso cuerpo.

Ella se arqueó gimiendo rendida al absoluto placer, mientras se sujetaba de tu espalda. Enfermo y necesitado de amor por sus sonidos, continuaste tus embates con más intensidad, con más ferocidad.

Pues nadie más tiene el derecho de tocarla cómo lo haces tú.

Finalmente ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo, Iku te apretaba la espalda con fuerza, y mientras veías estrellas, quisiste quedarte así con ella para siempre. Tu mente quedó en blanco, y te derrumbaste encima de ella. Iku te atrajo más a su cuerpo, y en silencio te abrazó.

Mientras acariciaba tu cabello con ternura para que te durmieras, te dieron ganas de llorar por lo que vendría. _Tienes _que alejarte de ella. Se lo prometiste a Kami-Sama. Una noche amorosa en sus brazos, ¿No? Acabas de obtener lo que siempre anhelabas.

Ahora se podrá a prueba el amor que dices tener por ella.

¿Su felicidad o tu egoísmo?

Sólo tú podrías decidir la respuesta.

* * *

**V.**

Llegó el tan temeroso día.

La mejor amiga del amor de tu vida, Tomoka Kusunoki (En un arranque de despecho), le habló con toda la malicia del mundo tu decisión de irte a estudiar a otra ciudad. Iku, (Aún sabiéndolo antes) pero con lo sensiblera que es, obviamente no se lo tomó bien.

Y aquí estas, en su habitación.

Le compraste un perrito con la esperanza de que el detalle le haría perdonarte.

Y claro, para que cuando te vayas, el cachorro sea capaz de cuidarla por tí y hacerle compañía. Dicen que no hay mejor terapia para la soledad que también comprando una mascota.

Tu peli-rosa entre lágrimas y berrinches, te perdonó.

Ambos sabían que no tenían mucho tiempo para estar juntos, así que esa noche hicieron el amor hasta amanecer.

La marcaste de todas las maneras posibles, para que no te olvidara, y ella adorablemente hizo lo mismo contigo.

Y supiste casi desde ese mismo momento, que en cuánto terminaras la Universidad, regresarías por ella.

Que se joda todo el mundo, en especial aquellos a los que aún no se habían enamorado.

* * *

**VI.**

Hoy empieza el inicio de una nueva vida.

Ya empacaste tus cosas, el tren se está demorando.

Tu madre no puede ocultar las lágrimas de tristeza y alegría, y tu padre te ve con orgullo, aunque también se está haciendo el fuerte para que no lo veas llorar. Tomoka te ve resignante; y Haruka Yano, tu brother del alma, es el único que se ve realmente contento mientras te da palmadas en la espalda para darte ánimos.

Pero tu mirada sólo está fija en _Ella._

Sin que pareciera incestuosamente sospechoso, te despediste de último abrazándola. En ese abrazo quisiste transmitirle todo el amor y cariño que siempre le guardarías. El perrito que tenía en sus brazos gruñó un poco en protesta, la sentiste temblar en tus brazos mientras que con una mano te devolvía el abrazo.

-Volveré. -Le juraste en un susurro.

Con pesar, te separaste de ella y entraste dentro del compartimiento del tren.

Mientras te despedías de todos con la mano, tu corazón se alegró al verle devolviendo el gesto, alegre y decidida.

Ella también te esperará.

Es una_ Promesa._


End file.
